Addicted to you
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Percy is addicted to drugs and told Annabeth his best friend that he stopped what happens when Annabeth finds out the truth about Percy's addiction.


Breaking into Percy's porch door wasn't the hard part, since it wasn't locked. Percy isn't good at remembering to lock his porch door. Breaking into Percy's front door; that was the hard part. And of course I tried yelling his name several tries and calling his phone and no surprise he didn't answer. But the only two other options I had now were ramming his door down with my bare hands, which would be quite embarrassing if he was actually fine and he just forgot to charge his phone. Or I could find the spare key.

Luckly for me he always kept the spare key under the matt, so as soon as I found it I pushed it through the door and ran inside. One look at the floor, and I was up the upstairs. Broken glass littered the ground, dried blood covered bits of the staircase, and needles trailed along the floor. It started to feel like had rocks were attached to my feet as I run into Percys room;.

'Percy' I yelled. My heart punched against my chest.

'Percy' I screamed, I was starting to bit my tongue to keep me from screeching. Then I was facing his door, anger biting against my ears. Then I was slamming it open and then my eyes widened. He wasn't moving. And neither was I, it felt like my entire body was drinking him in, drinking in a hot acid. Percy's eyes closed, body frozen and a bag of white powder in his hands. And I was standing, frozen at the door, a massive lump in the back of my throat; with my stomach was twisting.

'Percy' I breathed, it was just coke, he always did coke. Chill Annabeth. But then there were the needles, needles everywhere. Needle's littering every inch of his room, lingering in every shadow, every spot. Bottles of vodka, Jack Daniels, fucking peach snaps were kicked behind his door.

And then there was Percy, my Percy on his bed. And next to him was a splattering of blood and vomit. Slowly I walked towards him, his mouth was stained with dried blood, bags of purple haloed his eyes and his lips were almost purple. I bit my lips harder. I put my hands on his cheeks; he was burning.

'Percy' I said

'Percy'

'Percy' I shouted shaking him.

Nothing.

I gripped him wrists

'Wake up!'

I shuck him and shuck him and shuck him, again and again. Nothing.

'Percy' He was so stupid! Taking drugs, drinking. Stabbing himself with fucking needles, what the hell was he thinking? How the hell could he do this! Suddenly my body was hitting him kicking him doing anything for the touch of his skin. Anything for the slightest touch, the slightest movement.

'Wake up' I paused, and slapped him across the face.

'Wake the fuck up'

Nothing.

'Percy' I whispered, lenning my head against his chest

'Annie?'

I stared at him, his eyes were like crystal pools with rings of blood around them; he wasn't dead.

'Annabeth' he smiled worry tinted his voice.

I didn't want to talk, I wanted scream at him.

'Do you like how I re decorated my room?' he dared to tease, and I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

'Anna-' he said, he was going to trying to defend himself. He actually tried to defend his-fucking-self about being an addict

'You told me you'd stopped' I paused and silence started to flood the room, leaving the air to feel thin between us.

'You told me you only ever did cocaine' I pause and pick up a needle 'this isn't _just_ cocaine, this is heroine, ecstasy, alcohol oh and those fucking pink pills over there, what are they exactly? Coke?' the words were suddenly becoming stuck on my tongue slowly rolling out

'are they "just cocaine"?'

A normal person would cry and beg and ask for forgiveness. Not Percy.

My Percy just looked at me, he just expected me to understand cause that's what I do. I'm always there and I always understand. He just looked me and expected me to know what to do. I don't know what to do.

'Annabeth look you don't know how hard it is-'

'Stop. You said you'd try and stop with the drugs, this is opposite of trying. There are needles in your bed Percy. Most people are scared of needles but you sleep with them in your fucking bed. That is not trying, that is giving up' I yelled, throwing a needle at him.

'Where aren't there needles in this room Percy?'

Percy's eyes scan the room, like an annoying fly that zooms and zooms around your head. Finally he looked at me. His smile twitched.

'I'm sorry' my breathing hitched and heard a gigantic microphone in my head was screaming 'Boy wonder turned drug addict, Girl wonder turned complete failure.' Sighing I stood up and letting the wave of disgust roll over me. White powered I noticed was in hair. I headed towards the door.

'Wait' Percy begged grabbing my wrist

'Annabeth'

'What' I hissed

'I'm sorry' the desperation in his voice vibrated through my body.

He didn't get to be sorry, not about this.

Percy shifted his body of the bed.

'Annabeth I'm sorry' gripping tighter on to my wrist when I didn't respond, and he probably was sorry; he probably was extremely sorry.

'Your not sorry, If you were sorry you'd stop. You wouldn't of lied to me in the first place if you were "sorry" about taking the drugs. The only thing your sorry about is that I found out. For months of me 'asking how you are? And you looking me in the eye and saying 'great.' Oh so this, this is great is it? Funny actually I bet you weren't lying you actually think these drugs are great. You probably wont even care if I try some myself?' I say picking up a needle from the floor and jabbing it in my arm, 'well if it's so great I should try some, right percy?' I snap, Percy's hands started to shake.

'Annie stop' He growled, I just walked father away from him.

'Stop' he snapped lunging for the needle in my arm.

'Ah ah ah, I mean if you like them so much why cant your best friend try a bit, god think of someone else for a change! If your so willing to do this to yourself why cant you let me have a bit?' Suddenly Jamie snatched it from my arm and threw it to the floor. His wrist snatched mine; anger was twisting out of his eyes.

'Oh look the addict collected his prize, so sad it went to waste huh Jamie?'

'I said am sorry' he yelled, laughter burst from my throat it was loud and emotionless. I step further away from him ripping my hands from his reach 'Well Sorry doesn't cut it, sorry cant mend walking in here and thinking that you were dead. So no sorry doesn't cut the fact that every time you stab yourself with one of these needles your basically stabbing me a hundred times over. That's how bad it feels to watch you do this to yourself.'

'Annabeth' I could hear the tears in his voice, the pitty.

I didn't want to stay in this room anymore it was suffocating me.

'Tell me you'll stop' I pause trying to face him but I couldn't move, Silence crept in-between the space between us.

'I'll try' he finally said but that wasn't enough.

'No, tell me you'll stop' I hissed my heart thumping against my chest.

Silence grew larger; I turn around to face him, grabbing his wrists and pull him closer to me.

'Tell me you'll quit'

'Annabeth I can't-'

'You cant or you wont'

'I don't know how to'

I dropped his hands.

'Don't bother trying to speak to me again until your sober' my legs arch towards the door again.

'Annabeth' I hear him yell, his hands snatched my wrist. No I'm leaving; my legs were walking fast to the doorway.

'Fine run the fuck away Annie' I didn't what I he said anymore.

'Run like your daddy did! Don't even try and help me. Why would you help me, I'm only your best friend?' I don't answer.

'But what even is that word 'best friend' anymore? Someone to support you? To help you, yeah Annabeth your doing both of those things pretty well!' Percy yells flood into my ear as I stumble past the doorframe.

'Fine don't be the one person I need right now'

I grip on to the door handle.

'Annabeth'

No answer.

'Annabeth' He yells

'Annabeth tell me why you wont fucking help-'

'Cause I love with you' I yelled the words poured out of my mouth, flowing like water that dripped threw my fingers .

'Annabeth'

'What did you just say' he wasn't deaf he knew perfectly well what I just said. I gripped harder on the door knob

'Annabeth what did you just say to me?' I could feel his breath on my neck; I could feel it sticking to my skin he was standing so close.

'That I love you' how were those words simple to say and yet here and I'm watching him, watching him kill himself and his black hair curling over his cheeks, and that was all it took for me to fall in love with him. For black laces of hair to make my heart beat. For me to feel the ghost of a forgotten smile. That's all it took.

'Yeah you're my best friend, I love you too-'

'No' I said.

'I love you' I whispered.

'I'm in love with you Percy that's why I wont help you, cause it hurts to much. But if you stop, I'll stay and help you. Percy stop and tell the woman who loves you that you'll stop taking drugs, love her instead of the drugs' turning around, I lace my fingers through his and felt his soft skin pulse against mine. His touch was like sparks firing at my skin, at my bare flesh.

'If I give up the drugs, it would be as hard as gaving up you'' My heart stammered, my breathing stopped.

'You wont be giving me if you stop'

'Annie, do you realise how addicted I am to you'

'How addictive I am to your cheeks, to your laugh, your smile, your green eyes, the way you bite your hair when you're nervous?' Percy breathed

'Then quit'

'I am as addicted to drugs just as much as I am addicted to you'

'I love you ' He placed his hands on my cheeks; I had one boy; I've always had this one boy. But I've never had this. Now I have his soft hands placed on my cheeks and it feels like a million volts of electricity are shooting through me. A million kisses. A million volts of percyness. And this boy he loves me. In all the millions of moments and people in this world, there was a boy who loves me. I pulled away from his touch; Percy also loves needles.'That wasn't the answer I wanted' I snapped pushing him of me, but Jamie only pulled me right back, he only pulled me closer. And closer.

'that wasn't the-'

Then he kissed me, hard. His hands on my cheeks. His lips against mine.

I didn't think, I just kissed him pulling him closer into me, hooking my arms around him.

I could feel him gripping tighter to me. Clinging to my shoulders.

After a few minutes- half an hour- a while. I let go.

'quit the drugs or lose me' my head was spinning, heart racing and all I could feel were the touch of his fingers on my skin.

'I'll quit' and Percy kissed me again.


End file.
